En liten nyttårsfortelling, om saus
by Mar Komi
Summary: Skalken har en plan og den planen er saus.


_**En liten nyttårsfortelling, om saus**_

Det smakte ikke jul nok. Angivelig.

Skalken visste såpass at det var delte meninger om hvordan jul skulle smake, men alle kunne vel være enige om at den _ikke_ smakte som maten til Gusto? Og likevel var det inderens fisefine, overkrydrede kokkerier folk så ut til å foretrekke. Vertshuset hadde hatt fulle hus hele høytiden igjennom. All Skalkens harde jobbing i byssa, derimot, hadde enn så lenge vært helt forgjeves. Ingen hadde kommet for å spise av julemiddagen hans (som nå for øvrig hadde fått godgjøre seg på bordet i nærmere en uke), og han hadde klaget sin nød til alle som gadd å høre på.

Det ville si Pinky og Ravn.

«Det er liksom bare det at maten din mangler litt sånn smak av høytid,» hadde gutten sagt.

«Ja, det lille ekstra, liksom,» nikket jenta ivrig.

Skalken hadde bare fnyst av den forklaringen. For det første hadde ikke ungene _smakt_ og for det andre hadde han da puttet både halm, talglys og tørre fruktkakerester oppi suppa, og stort mer julete enn det kunne det ikke bli. Men etter å ha tenkt (og drukket) en god del, hadde han kommet fram til at det kanskje var noe i det likevel. Det overraskende momentet. Prikken over i-en. Den siste lille brikken som skulle på plass og som en gang for alle ville bekrefte hans posisjon som kulinarisk geni.

I kveld var det nyttårsaften og han hadde utarbeidet en plan og den planen var saus. Sausen var alltid nøkkelen til et vellykket måltid, det var grunnleggende kunnskap, og han hadde jobbet iherdig med å perfeksjonere oppskriften hele dagen. Nå manglet bare den siste lille detaljen, det lille hintet av jul de alle maste om. I utgangspunktet hadde han planlagt å bruke rom (for hva ble ikke bedre av å bli dynket i rom?), men dette viste seg raskt å by problemer.

Problemer i form av rommangel.

Julefeiringa, den første mannskapet hadde hatt i Abra Havn på mange år, hadde gått hardt ut over forrådet, og både på vertshuset og hos Nancy på kroa hadde de begynt å rasjonere. Det var helt sikkert mulig å få tak i noe, om du hadde penger eller var kaptein Sabeltann, men ikke hvis du var Skalken. Han hadde for lengst drukket opp sin andel. Angivelig.

I stedet hadde han begynt å ty til hjemmebrenten til skomaker Ben, noe han for øvrig var nokså alene om. «Det smaker skosåle!» hadde kapteinen ropt da han en gang hadde fått det servert ved en feiltagelse, og da ville ingen andre ha det heller (1). Det fungerte fint om det bare var en bedøvende rus du var ute etter, men Skalken kunne for så vidt være enig i at det ikke var noe å krydre saus med, så han drakk det i stedet opp og gikk på jakt etter den ekte varen.

Men å finne rom i romjula (!) var like sannsynlig som å finne en bortgjemt skatt i Abra Havn kapteinen ennå ikke hadde beslaglagt. Tigging førte ikke fram. Selv ellers spandable mennesker hadde skrudd igjen kranene, og enkelte, som Benjamin, hadde selv løpt tørre. Og det var derfor Skalken den ettermiddagen, i desperasjon og mot bedre vitende, snek seg inn i Sabeltanns lugar for å lete der.

Nå var det strengt tatt ikke tyveri. Alkoholen skulle jo i sausen som kapteinen skulle få servert og slik returneres til ham, men å bli fersket i det aller helligste var ikke spesielt bra for helsa. Så han passet godt på at alle var i land før han lirket døra åpen og smøg seg inn. Han blunket mot halvmørket og hadde han ikke vært så fokusert på oppdraget, hadde han kanskje latt seg overvelde en smule av inntrykkene.

Kapteinen var på mange måter selvmotsigende, men luksusen han omga seg med var det mest selvmotsigende av alt. Han levde som en konge, men så ikke ut til å ha ro eller vilje til å nyte det. I motsetning til Langemann, som var en spradebasse i fullt alvor, virket de fjonge klærne av og til nesten påtatte (i dobbel forstand), og han levde, når alt kom til alt, langt mer asketisk enn de fleste av sine (tross alt fattigere) menn.

Men Skalken var ikke typen som brukte mye tid og krefter på å filosofere rundt slike ting, og han gjorde det ikke nå heller. I stedet begynte han å møysommelig åpne skuffer og skap, på jakt etter drikkevarene han var overbevist måtte befinne seg her, men alt han fant var kart, gamle papirer og en og annen gullmynt eller edelsten han overhode ikke var interessert i. Hva skulle han med sånt? Han kunne ikke koke suppe på det. Han hadde prøvd.

Til slutt, like før han var i ferd med å gi opp, falt øynene på fem små flasker av sølv, sirlig oppstilt på skatollet i hjørnet. Forsiktig trakk han ut korken på den ene av dem og snuste på innholdet. Det var ikke rom, duften var rundere…

Brandy!

Han smilte henført. Dette ville gjøre seg i sausen, uten tvil, og han tok en slurk for å teste smaken, sånn i alle tilfellers skyld. Det smakte fortreffelig, den saken var klar, men flasken var veldig liten og nå hadde han uforvarende tømt hele i en eneste munnfull.

Han plukket ned den neste. Det var nok en type brandy, men prøvesmakingen gikk litt over stokk og stein denne gangen også, så han gikk løs på den tredje. Og _den_ var det spark i! Det gikk helt trill rundt for ham etterpå. På den gode måten. Dette må være det de kalte _medisin,_ sprit og krydder å styrke seg på når behovet meldte seg, og et slør av julefred omhyllet ham der han smattet lykkelig med leppene.

To minutter og fem tomme flasker senere, hadde Skalken konkludert med at sausen hans var god nok som den var. Det fantes ikke den bekymring i verden som kunne stikke hull på lykkeboblen han nå befant seg i. Men vett nok til å skjule sporene sine besatt han ennå, og han fylte flaskene omhyggelig med fiskeolje (som på sett og vis var styrkende det også) før han satte dem tilbake på plass.

Han hentet sausen nede i byssa og kom seg i land, og det var på hengende håret, for ikke før han hadde klart å smette i skjul mellom to tønner, kom Sabeltann spankulerende nedover brygga med Langemann på slep. De forsvant begge opp landgangen og inn i kapteinens lugar og hadde visst tenkt å tilbringe kvelden der. Noe Skalken fikk bekreftet inne hos Gusto kort tid etter. Der var inderen nemlig i ferd med å legge siste hånd på rettene som skulle sendes ut på skuta. Han var altfor travel til å snakke, så Skalken satte bare fra seg skåla med saus mellom alle de andre (han gjettet ikke fullt så gode) godsakene, og deretter var det bare å vente på reaksjonen som utvilsomt måtte komme.

Det tok ikke lang tid. Han måtte vente knapt en halv time, sittende alene ved et bord på terrassen, fremdeles ganske susete i hodet, før Langemann var tilbake. Han kom strenende, full av sitt fyrrige sigøyner-temperament, og ropte høyt på Gusto og da inderen forvirret stakk hodet ut gjennom døra for å se hva som var på ferde, var Skalken raskt på pletten. Her skulle den æres den som æres burde.

«G-gul saus?» stotret Gusto, da han hadde fått fanget opp hva Langemanns ærend besto i. «Jeg har da ikke laget noen gul saus. Litt oransje, kanskje…»

«Jeg snakker om denne her!» avbrøt Langemann og stakk skåla opp under nesa på ham.

Det gikk et rykk gjennom hele Gustos småkorpulente kropp og han snappet etter pusten i ren velvære. «Ved Krishna…!»

«Det e min!» erklærte Skalken.

«Ja, det forklarer jo en hel del,» gispet Gusto, og Skalken var hjertens enig.

Langemann ga ham et iltert blikk. «Det burde jeg jo ha ant! Si meg, hva er det du har puttet i dette makkverket?»

«Å, eggeplomma, smør, eddik og kvitvin,» ramset Skalken blidt opp. «Toppa med ein _liiiten_ dæsj med estragon.» (2)

«Ja, det er jo typisk deg, Skalken,» snerret kvartermesteren. «Å lage noe helt uspiselig av helt normale ingredienser.» Han dyttet skåla inn i hendene hans. «Her! Ta med deg svineriet og gå. Langt bort. Kapteinen…»

Han kom ikke lenger før et høyt brøl flerret kvelden. Det kom fra skuta og ble fulgt av en strøm med profaniteter som kunne få Gammel-Erik selv til å krympe sammen i skam. I neste øyeblikk kom også noe seilende gjennom luften fra lugarvinduet og traff brygga med et lite klunk.

Det var en liten flaske av sølv.

«Skalken,» sa Langemann i en påtatt behersket tone. «Det er jul og fred på jord og alt det der, og jeg har lovet Rosa å være grei. Så jeg skal oppholde ham for deg. I _to_ minutter.»

* * *

I hvert fall sånn sammenliknet med alternativene, var det egentlig ganske hyggelig å sitte slik i jungelen, på en knaus for seg selv, og se 1716 langsomt gry over havet. Et nytt år kom med nye muligheter, og Skalken visste, mens han slurpet i seg den siste resten av saus og tømte flasken med skomaker Bens hjemmebrent, at herfra skulle det bare gå oppover.

Noe annet var strengt tatt utenkelig.

* * *

1 Det smakte dessuten ikke skosåle. Det visste Skalken som hadde lang erfaring med tilberedning av nettopp slike.

2 Denne oppskriften skulle senere bli kopiert av en viss Collinet og få navnet _béarnaise_. Men det er en annen historie.


End file.
